chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Star Wolf Adventures: Seedrian Round-Up
This fanfic is the first in the Star Wolf Adventures series. This explains how Ivy joined Team Star Wolf and the relationship she got with Kyle. Characters *Clyde O'Donnell *Angel Caroso *Kyle Oikonny *Ivy Prower *Leon Powalski *ROB 64 *General Peppy Hare *Miles "Tails" Prower *Casey Prower *Tommy Prower *Jillian Prower *Haylee Prower Prologue: How It All Started 500 years ago, there existed a unique race of plant-like beings. They were called seedrians, females with incredible life-like abilities and unseen intelligence and potential. Their male counterparts were known as Thorndrigans. 200 years later, many of the seedrians were annihilated. One of the remaining survivors--a girl known as Cosmo--gave her own life to resurrect her clan and give life to new Seedrians. An old companion of Cosmo's named Miles "Tails" Prower took care of a special type of hybrid seedrian. This one was a cross between seedrian life and mobian life. Tails named her Ivy Prower and raised her well... 13 years have passed since that fateful day. Ivy is now a teenager about to finish her freshman year in high school. But deep in another galaxy named Lylat is there a neutral mercenary group known as Star Wolf. Lead by Clyde O'Donnell, followed by Angel Caroso and Kyle Oikonny, and assisted by R.O.B. 64 and an elderly Leon Powalski, this group of starfighters will serve good and evil, and whoever gets the bigger paycheck. However, one grand adventure for a massive raise would change their lives forever..... Chapter 1: A New Mission A calm day within space, in the Lylat System. A galaxy with many mysterious and amazing features. Within the universe, lies a galaxy not many have seen the likes of. Mostly patrolled by the warring Cornerian and Venomian armies, the Lylat System is in peace....or most of the time. A small cargo space ship was on course to the planet of Papetoon. The ones piloting were among the galaxy's most wanted criminals, The Crimson Stealers. They would pillage planet and outpost alike, with technology, weaponry, food, and their personal favorite: hot women! The group saw themselves as the ultimate ladies' men and would go to dark depths to obtain the most lovely of them all. Member 1: (laughs) Oh man, boss! We sure got a big catch this time! Leader: We sure did. These smokin' hot babes are gonna be a real pleasure for us. Member 2: Just look at these racks, boss! They sure do love to cocktease! C'mon, bitches! Show us your tits! (laughter) Regina: Oh piss off, you lecherous, punks! The Crimson Stealers didn't take too kindly to this. In response, they whipped Regina and her friends hard with their guns. Member 1: Maybe you oughta remember to respect us more, bitches! Now, let's see you put those mouths to better use..... Several members of the dark group began to make lewd faces towards their female captives. The girls were scared out of their own wits, they knew these sickos were about to rape them and they felt completely helpless to stop them. Suddenly, the pilot of the cargo ship notified the leader about something. Pilot: Sir, something's tailing us! Leader: Bah, ignore it! I'm too busy here. Pilot: But sir, you may wanna take a look at who it is! The leader looked up at the radar and the group were stunned in fear and frustration. There were three starfighters tailing them. They were black and red in color, with four wings in an "x" shape and with amazing speed. Leader: Damn! It's Star Wolf! ???: (through radio) So glad of you to notice! Clyde O'Donnell, leader of Team Star Wolf, was in charge of the trio, with Angel Caroso to his left and Kyle Oikonny to his right. The three Wolfen ships were increasing speed and closing in on their prey.Category:Fanfiction Category:Stories Category:Star Wolf Category:Romance Category:Drama Category:Action Category:Gurahk's Stuff Category:Gurahk's RP's Category:Roleplay Pages